Twisted Paths
by ashlephoenix
Summary: With only two months left to live weighing down on Gumball's shoulders, Its Marshalls challenge to make the most of it for him and his pink haired boyfriend. HUMAN AU


_**Triggers: Swear Words, Nudity, Death, Smut, Suicide attempts.**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes, Im working on my new mac book and its my first time using apple products.**_

 _ **Feel free to comment.**_

"I don't understand." Marshall muttered, holding tightly onto the pink haired mans hand as he allowed a few tears to slip past his usually stern face. Gumball sighed softly, calmly holding the older mans face in his free hand he gently wiped the tears falling from his eyes.

"I've told you already Marshy..." Gumball trailed off, closing his eyes and frowning in pain he removed his hand from Marshalls face for a moment. Re-opening his eyes he looked back into Marshalls dark brown eyes. "I only have 2 months left to live. I've told you seven times within the last hour Marshall, when will you understand that this isn't some sort of dream?" Gumball chuckled lightly, earning a soft smile from Marshall.

"We'll just have to make the most of it, huh?" Marshall asked, looking back down at Gumball, a small smile recrossing across his face.

"Thats the spirit!" Gumball agreed, quickly sitting up he wrapped his arms around the taller male and lent his head on his red clothed shoulder.

"Lets get going then."

"Wait, what-"

"Alliup" Marshall picked up the shorter male in his arms and began carrying Gumball out of the hospital room, Gumball protesting as they walked down the corridor.

"Marshall put me down! You know I can't leave yet!" Gumball cried, playfully slapping Marshalls shoulder.

"I don't care. You're coming with me" Marshall replied, ignoring the whining from Gumball.

"But where are we going?"

"Where ever you want my prince, this is your last two months and as you said, we have to make the most of it."

"true but-" Gumball started.

"No butts, lets go!" Marshall said, cutting off what Gumball was going to say. Just as Marshall came towards the door that led out of the hospital he was stopped by a young nurse with brown hair.

"Excuse me sir, but before you leave you're going to have to fill out some forms for me" She quietly requested, earning an overdramatic sigh from Marshall, which earned a slap from Gumball.

"Of course madame," Gumball replied for Marshall, as they walked back to the help desk with the young woman.

* * *

"Finally!" Marshall cried dramatically as he fell face first onto the living room coach.

"I'm glad to be home" Gumball sighed almost dreamily as he set his bags down next to the door. He then walked over and sat himself on top of Marshall.

"Hey, gettoffme" Marshall muttered due to having a face full of couch.

"Nah, I'm happy where I am thanks." Gumball replied with a shit eating grin on his face, the grin being quickly replaced with a look of shock as he was swiftly thrown and moved so he was the one under Marshall, looking up at him. Marshall had both legs on either side of Gumball's waist, holding him in place he then placed both of his hands on either side of Gumball's head.

"What was that, pinky?" Marshall asked, the black haired man now being the one with the shit eating grin. Gumball gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing?" Gumball replied, giving an innocent smile towards his boyfriend.

"Nothing my arse, you're not very good at lies." Marshall said, quickly connecting lips with the pink haired boy.

Both boys thought the kiss was two soft, quickly deepening the kiss and they both fought for dominance, Marshall was quick to win as he plunged his tongue into Gumball's mouth. Gumball had one of his hands tightly gripping the back of Marshalls blood red top, while the other gently pulled his hair emitting a low groan from the boy above him. But before both boys could get any further they heard a load banging on the door.

Sending a horrid glare at the door after letting go of Gumball, Marshall went to go and see who it was, leaving Gumball panting and pink in the face.

 _ **So, I hope you liked the first chapter of this little story, Its glad to be back on Fanfiction after being away for so long. Updates should happen every Friday or Saturday.**_

 _ **Feel free to comment and add if you'd like to see more . Till next time my little candies!**_


End file.
